Unknown Sisters
by WhenTrueDreamsComeAlive508
Summary: What if when they erased Anna's memory of magic they also erased her memories of Elsa? What if they erased all of Elsa's memories of her family so they could teach her to control her powers properly? Will they ever meet again? It's a Elsanna fanfiction! Don't like? Don't read!
1. Seperation

Hello readers! :D It's been a bit hasn't it? Oh well! So people who have read my story I want to apologize for deleting it. It just sucked... so here I am going to improve it! Anyway I want to know if I improved or not and if you guys have any suggestions on how to improve just review or pm me. Now on with the story! :) It's a AU!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Frozen! So don't sue my ass! **

**Warning: This is incest! So if you don't like it you don't read it! It's common sense! Don't read about something you don't like! Also the rating will be T for now but depending on what you guys want the rating might change.**

* * *

**~CHAPTER ONE: SEPARATION!~**

* * *

_"His little whispers._

_Love Me. Love Me._

_That's all I ask for._

_Love Me. Love Me._

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something._

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

_Monster._

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here._

_Looking through the window..."_

_-Monster Meg & Dia_

* * *

The silver moonlight was shinning on the city of Arendelle making it glow. It was the end of summer meaning the temperature was dropping, but not much. The warm sea air blew through a window in to a room that was in the castle. The room belonged to the young daughters of the king and queen, who was adored throughout the kingdom. There names were Elsa and Anna. The center of the majesties universe, and loved by all. Elsa, being the eldest of the two was at the age of eight. Having snow-white hair and pale skin, but not pale enough to make it look as if she was ill. Her eyes are a bright blue almost as if they were ice. She was reserved and very intelligent and hated disappointing others, mainly her parents and was not known to be a trouble maker. That is when she was not around Anna... Anna was five years old and wanted to be everyone's friend and seeking adventure being the trouble maker of the two siblings. She had fiery red hair that glistened in the sun, having sun-kissed skin and green-blue eyes.

Tonight was no different from all the other nights, Anna just could not sleep. She tried to fall asleep, truly she did but just she couldn't. She was just so full of energy. Elsa and her had snuck some chocolates from the kitchen and ate them before going to bed, causing the young majesty being up at ungodly hour hyped up on sugar. Anna huffed and rolled out of bed and crawled over to her sisters bed. She peeped her head over the edge of her sisters bed.

"Elsa?" Anna put her little hands on the bed trying to pull herself having to use one of her legs to get on. She crawled over to her sister and sat on her, shaking Elsa's shoulders.

"Elsa! Come on get up!" Elsa smiled a bit and cracked open her left eye and looked at her sister.

"Anna. Go back to sleep." She snuggled more into her bed trying to get comfortable again. Anna huffed and flopped onto her back landing on Elsa.

"I can't!" she spread her arms apart out to her sides. "The sky's awake," She put her right hand over her forehead dramatically. "so I'm awake! So we have to play!" Elsa huffed.

"Go play by yourself!" Elsa grinned and pushed her little sister off of her making her fall on her butt. Anna mad a weird sound as she landed. her hands were in between her legs and her back hunched over the look of concentration on her face. She brightened up and climbed back onto the bad and sat on her sister, opening Elsa left eye open. Anna grinned like a mad women.

"Do you wanna build a snowman~?" Elsa opened both of her eyes and grinned at her little sister. Soon they were both running down the stairs holding hands, Elsa wearing her slippers and Anna wearing her boats. Anna was giggling while Elsa was trying to tell Anna to be quiet and not wake mama or papa. They threw open the doors to ballroom both giggling while shutting the doors again. They both ran to the middle of the room holding each others hand while spinning. Anna let go of Elsa's hands.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" She exclaimed. Elsa giggled and stepped back from Anna. She moved her hands causing the magical force to gather between her hands growing blue. She looked at Anna with excitement in her eyes and her face holding a grin.

"Ready?" Anna's eyes held awe,. She shook her head a grin forming. Elsa threw her hands into the air shooting the blue light up to the ceiling exploding making it snow indoors. Anna giggled and held her hands in the air jumping from foot to foot.

"This is awesome!" Elsa bent over and looked Anna in the eyes.

"Look at what else I can do!" Elsa stomped with her right foot having ice spread all around the room covering the floor. Anna Turned her feet in and held her hands out to the side giggling as she slide away from Elsa. Soon enough Elsa and Anna were building a snowman. Elsa finished rolling the bottom of the snowman when and come running over holding its middle part and plopping it down on Elsa's laying on it. They finished the head together. Elsa went to fetch some stuff to finish the snowman. She put sticks on it for its arms, twigs on top of its head for hair, she put to rocks for the eyes, one rock on the middle part, two rocks on the bottom part, and to finish it off she put a gigantic carrot on it for its nose. Elsa turned it towards her sister who was sitting on a pile of snow and sat behind it. She grabbed its arms.

"Hi I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" Elsa said in a funny voice. Anna giggled and jumped of the pile and hugged Olaf.

"I love you Olaf!" She opened her eyes to look at a grinning Elsa. Elsa, Anna, and Olaf were soon moving across the room while Elsa was steering them with her powers. They soon were sliding down a snow hill giggling. Anna jumped of and landed in another pill of powdery snow. She giggled and threw snow into the air. Anna stood on the pile and jumped off it.

"Catch me Elsa!" Elsa smiled and shot a pile under her sisters feet.

"Hold on." Anna did it again and again. Elsa's smile started to fall into a look of panic.

"Wait Anna I can't-" That's when Elsa fell on the ice floor right as Anna jumped of the highest pile.

"Anna!" Elsa shot her hand towards her sister, sending burst of her powers towards her sister and hit her on the head. Anna grunted in pain and twisted in the air and fell onto a pile of snow. A white streak forming in her hair.

"Anna!" Elsa stood up and ran over to Anna pulling her into her arms. A look of pure terror on her face.

"It's alright Anna. You're going to be ok." Elsa pulled Anna closer and ran a hand through Anna's hair. "Mama! Papa! Hurry Anna's hurt!" Elsa shouted and bent her head down crying over Anna. Everything around her was being destroyed from the violent ice spreading away from her. Ice started crawling up the walls as her sobs got worse. There was banging on the ballroom doors. The ice on the doors as they flew open.

"Elsa! What have you done!" Her father shouted as he and the queen ran over. Elsa looked up and choked back a sob.

"I-I didn't mean to papa. We were just having fun." She looked down at Anna.

"Ugh! I'm disappointed in you Elsa! You were always such a pain for us, and now you hurt our only normal daughter!" The king clenched his fists together.

"I'm so sorry papa, I di-"

"You have not right to call me your father you - you monster!" The kings face was red with anger. The queen came over to Elsa giving her a gentle smile letting her know it's alright, and that she knows that it was an accident. Her mother moves away from Elsa her face turned to one of panic. She looked over to her lover.

"She cold, almost as if she has been... frozen." The king glared at Elsa then turned to his wife. and wiped a hair from Anna's forehead.

"I know where we must go but we have to hurry. We don't have much time." The queen called Elsa as they followed the king out of the room. The king ran to the library and rummaged through the books until he came across an ancient looking book. He pulled it out and flipped through the pages in tell he came to what he was looking for and ripped it out. He dropped the book and ran out the room. They soon ran out of the kingdom on their horses. The king held Anna, not wanting to touch the monster that had done this to his baby girl. While the queen held Elsa in front of her. The went through the town and into the mountains. The went through a valley that led to a wide and open space. The king hopped of his horse and ran into the middle of big rocks. The queen and Elsa following after him.

"Please! I need help! My daughter has been hurt!" The ground started to shake as the rocks rolled towards the king and they turned into their original forms, they were... trolls. They looked between each other whispering things.

"It's the king!"

"What does the majesty want?"

"Why's the royal family here?"

One troll started to walk towards them and stopped in front of the king. the king got down on his knees of the old troll.

"What's wrong your majesty? What do you need help with?"

"It's my daughter she was hit in the head by magic." The troll sighed and looked over to Elsa.

"Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Um born what can you do to help." The troll stepped towards the king and placed a hand on Anna's head.

"You're lucky it was the mind. The heart is not so easily persuaded." The troll turned his head away for a moment before looking back. He lifted his hand away from Anna holding all her memories of Elsa and her magic. "I'm afraid I'll have to erase all memories of the magic, and of Elsa herself."

"She won't remember me at all then?" The troll sighed.

"It's for the best." Elsa hugged her mothers leg and buried her face in her dress. "No need to worry though king and queen. I'll leave all the fun and replace Elsa with you two." He put his hand back onto Anna's forehead having the memories sink in.

"Thank you." The king replied. The troll smiled at him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention she'll be asleep for a few days. So please don't fret, she'll be fine." They smiled at the troll graciously.

"But what shall happen to Elsa?" The queen asked. The trolls smile fell.

"I'm afraid I'll have to keep her here and erase all her memories of you three." The queen looked heart-broken. Elsa looked at her mother with a pleading look, eyes full of unshed tears.

"Mama do I have to stay here and have my memories erased?" before the queen could answer the king answered harshly.

"Of course why would I keep a monster like you around with the possibility of you hurting Anna?" Elsa's face dropped and tears fell to the ground.

"Do I have to have my memories of you erased?" Before the king or queen could answer the troll did.

"I'm afraid so." He touched her face and wiped away her tears and smiled lightly at her. "It has to be this way we'll teach you to control your powers and erasing your memories will help the process." Elsa sniffled.

"I-I'm ready." Elsa let go of her mother and stepped closer towards the troll.

The troll placed a hand on Elsa's forehead then moved it away having Elsa fall into the troll man. The king got to his feet with Anna still in his arms.

"I thank you for your help." The king smiled politely. "But we must get back to the castle before anyone notices we're missing." The king turned and walked away towards the horses but noticed the queen wasn't following. He turned his head in her direction. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a second, just give me a moment please." The king shrugged his shoulders and walked away. The queen turned towards Elsa and the troll. "May I hold her for a second please?" The troll held Elsa close to her and kissed her forehead. Tears started falling from her face and onto Elsa's. The queen sniffled. The troll put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know if you want to see her again that would be alright. She just won't know you're her mother. And I'll only allow you to come see her." The queen looked up in shock her checks are red from the tears and her eyes are puffy and red.

"R-Really? Is that alright?" The troll chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course it is your majesty." The queen smiled at him. The queen handed Elsa back to the troll and dusted herself off. She smiles down and the troll.

"I thank you..."

"I'm known as Grand Pabbi." The queen smile lightly.

"Well thank you Grand Pabbi. I absolutely love her, she and Anna are my whole life."

"I know. With the care you should for both of them awhile ago, that's part of the reason I offered you this." The queen smiles and starts to walk away when she stops and turns around. "Oh! I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Nichol, Nichol Arendelle." She then turned and left.

* * *

The very next day the king and queen announced that their eldest daughter Elsa, had died the night before because of a serious illness. They also said that Anna was in such a shock that she went into a coma. The king and queen then asked for their people not to ever mention Elsa ever again. Saying that Anna is young enough that after awhile she'll never know who Elsa is. The kingdom complied and grieved over the loss of one of their princesses. Going about talking how the gods were cruel and that an innocent child such as Elsa should have never lost her life.

They held a funeral and said the could not show anyone the body because of how horrific it is and that the body in the casket no longer looked like Elsa. They buried the casket in the castles humongous garden with a shined headstone to mark where it lay. The day after the funeral Anna had woken up. She didn't know why everyone was grieving and tried to cheer them up. After awhile the queen set up dates once a week to go to the mountain and visit Elsa for a whole day.

* * *

**So how was it? Did I do any better? I sure hope I did... Please review and tell me your thoughts! If you see something I can approve on just review and tell me or pm me. In tell next time readers! :D**


	2. Dreams

**Hey everybody! :D So I just want to thank everyone who read, favorite, or reviewed. It just makes me happy that you guys like this one a bit more, speaking of which if you're ever confused let me know so I may fix or explain it to you so you'll be able to understand it. :) Now to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen! If I did no child will be able to see it!**

**Warning: ****This contains incest! Well not at the moment at lest... but that doesn't matter it's still incest!**

* * *

**~CHAPTER TWO - DREAMS~**

* * *

_"I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_...and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight."_

_-Angel With A Shotgun 'The Cab'_

* * *

**_-9 Years Later-_**

Anna stood behind her mother as she ran back and forth preparing the horse for her weekly trip into the valley to visit Elsa. Not that anyone in the castle would know where she heads of to weekly and why. Well... maybe except for her little boy, Olaf. He had been born two years after Anna lost all memories of magic... and Elsa. Olaf was a gift to the kingdom after they had lost one of their royals already. Olaf is known to brighten anyone's day. Smiling and giving warm hugs, always optimistic and kind to everyone he meets. Olaf had shaggy dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. And he was the only one who was allowed to go with the queen on these trips. The only one who knew she went to visit Elsa.

"Hey mom?" Nichol stops moving around to look at her daughter. Once Anna see's she has her mothers attention she begins to speak once again. "I was wondering if today I'd be able to come with you on your trip? Y-You know sense you go every week to god knows where - not that it's any of my business or anything! Oh no I'm rambling aren't I?" Anna sighs as her mother chuckles at her daughters rambling habit. "Please mom may I just come just this once?" Nichol sighs and looks down. She would if she could, but she wasn't allowed to, and if Anna told anyone about where they went and who they visited it would cause an up roar in the kingdom. She would also be forbidden from ever seeing Elsa ever again. Besides she was only allowed to bring Olaf. She looks back at her daughters hopeful face as she watches her shuffle her weight back and forth between her feet.

"I'm sorry Anna but you can't come with me." Anna stops moving and glances at her mother.

"Why not mother? You always take Olaf why can't I come with you?"

"Because I'm only allowed to bring Olaf. I've told you many times before. Besides you have lessons to attend to." Nichol starts to go back to work picking up the horse saddle and laying it on her horses back and begins to strap it on.

"But Olaf also has lessons with tutors that he gets to skip so why can't I? Why can't I miss one day?" Without looking up she responds to her daughter.

"NO you can't Anna. Your father would throw a tantrum, and you need all the time you can get to learn these things before you take the kingdom from your father and me." Anna stomps her foot and groans in frustration. "Oh and darling. Would you mind getting Olaf for me we're leaving soon." She hears her daughter huff and stomp away from the stables. She goes over to bag to check through hit's contents to see if everything was there. She had a sketch book, some writing utensils, and some books that she would be giving to Elsa. She also had papers to write on so she could continue her lessons with Elsa, expanding the young girls education. She also had everyone's lunches, Olaf's, Elsa's Kristoffs, one of Elsa's friends, and hers. Once she is sure she has everything she straps it to the saddle.

A few minutes later she hears feet running to her stall with the occasional 'hello's' and 'how are you's?'. A boy with dark hair soon slides into the stall wearing his riding gear. It consisted of black pants and riding boots, a white dress top, and a light blue jacket covering it.

"Hey Olaf. Are you ready for our trip?" Olaf looks up to his mother and smiles.

"Of course! We get to see Elsa today! Kristoff too... but mainly Elsa." The queen puts a hand over her mouth and giggles.

"I'm glad you're ready to go see Elsa. Now let's get you on your own horse so we can leave. Alright?" Olaf nods his head yes and runs into another stall near hers. She follows after him to help the boy get his horse ready. Olaf had named his horse Marshmellow because it was big for being just born a few weeks ago. His fur was a lovely white color almost looking like snow. Once they were done Olaf got on his horse, as the queen got on hers and left the kingdom.

* * *

When they had gotten there they put their horses in their usual places before hoping off and going into the opening to see Elsa and Kristoff talking to each other. Elsa was wearing the same thing as last time, because well.,.. she had to. Her powers kept getting stronger, but still had control over them. But at times when her emotions are extreme her powers go weird and something ends up happening. She was wearing black boots rimmed with red that moved was continually moving the only thing that could counter her powers. Here pants were also black, her shirt was red a filled with the magical substance, her shirt sleeves were rolled up past her elbows. On both wrists she wore to magical red bracelets. They had not noticed the queens or Olaf standing near them. Olaf smiled and ran towards Elsa.

"Elsa!" She turned in time to be talked to the ground in a bear hug. Elsa giggled and wraps her arms around Olaf returning the hug. They soon let go of each other, still having Olaf on her lap.

"How are you Olaf?" Olaf's grin gets even bigger if that's even possible.

"I'm great! I've been able to meet my cousin from Corona named Rapunzel! She's really sweet, she also has a chameleon as a pet named Pascal! They're still at the castle but They weren't allowed to come with us sadly." Elsa smiles lightly at the boy on her lap and sweeps some hair that has fallen into the boys face to the side.

"I wish I could have met her she sounds really nice."

"She is! Oh I forgot! How are you today Elsa?"

"I'm fine Olaf. I've actually gotten better with my sword that I could probably be better than one of your guards. I could actually be your guard." Olaf's eyes light up.

"Then why don't you become one of our guards?" Elsa scratched behind her head, a nervous habit she adapted from Kristoff.

"Well I don't know how I can become one."

"Well I bet mama can make it to where you can become one of the guards." Olaf twisted towards the queen who stood closer to them. "Can't you do that mama?"

"I'm not sure sweetie. You have to be a guy to become one of the guards." Olaf's smile turned into a frown,.

"Well we can make it look like Elsa is a guy. We could also give her a new name" The queen looked a bit taken back for a moment but soon recovered.

"I suppose we could do that. But Elsa would have to want to become a guard. I'd also have to get permission from Grand Pabbi and your father." Olaf snapped his head back to Elsa.

"Do you want to become a knight Elsa? Me and you could play together! I'll even ask papa if you can be my personal guard!" Elsa grinned at Olaf.

"Of course I'd like to become a guard and your personal guard for a matter of fact."

"Ok! I know papa will let you become a guard after you take a swords test against the captain of the guards and pass. Which I know you can because I've seen you fight your better than anyone there! As for Grand Pabbi I bet mama will be able to talk to him about it." The queen smiled down at the boy and pulled Olaf off of Elsa and pulled Elsa to her feet. Elsa dusted herself off and smiled at the queen.

"Hello Nichol." The queen smiled at Elsa and pulled her into a hug, Elsa being slightly taller than she. Elsa returned the hug gratefully.

"I'll see if I can convince Grand Pabbi." Olaf jumped up in hooray. "I've missed you Elsa." The queen whispers as she pulls her closer to herself. Elsa giggles softly.

"You haven't seen me in a week. I don't think it has been long enough for you to miss me." Elsa whispers back. They let go of each other after a while.

"Oh I've also brought you a new sketch book and supplies."

"Really!? That's great." Elsa smiles genuinely. Elsa has been an exceptional artist drawing amazing works of art since she was a little girl. They all continue on through the day teaching Elsa new things and messing around. When the sun started to set they got ready to leave. The queen going and talking to Grand Pabbi about allowing Elsa to become a guard. He said yes but on one condition if Kristoff went with. They both decided he'll be a stable hand because of his talents with animals. After the established that everyone said their goodbyes, the queen and Olaf heading off on their ways.

* * *

**About Elsa's outfit its red because her clothes contain a gem that is red that has fire like properties that cancel out her powers, just wanted to state that in case anyone of you wondered why. Please review or pm me and tell me your thoughts! In tell next time readers! ;)**


	3. New Member

**Hello everyone! :) I hope you've all be good today. So I sort of want to apologize about the last chapter it wasn't all to great... Anyways! I want to thank everyone who followed, added this to their favorites, and reviewed it means a lot. :) And about updates, I've decided the latest I will update is two weeks I usually write when I've got inspiration. Now to the story! The disclaimer is still the same. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**.:CHAPTER THREE: NEW MEMBER:.**

* * *

_"He wears his heart_

_safety pinned to his backpack_

_his backpack is all that he knows_

_shot down by strangers_

_whose glances can cripple _

_the heart and devour the soul"_

_- The Bird And The Worm 'The Used'_

* * *

"Elsa! Mama and me are back early! Papa said he'd like to meet you! I told him you're the best swordsman I've ever known!" Olaf ran towards Elsa and Kristoff who were currently working on their swordsmanship. Elsa's forehead was covered in a layer of sweat, she was taking in huge breaths. She brought her hand to her forehead and whipped of the sweat. She smiled lightly and got down on one knee before Olaf could tackle her in one of his bear hugs. Nichol followed after Olaf holding another set of clothes and some supplies to help her with getting Elsa presentable. Olaf pulled away with a sour look on his face and pinched his nose.

"Ew! Elsa! You stink! You're in a desperate need of a shower!" Elsa and Kristoff burst into fits of laughter. Kristoff fell to the ground holding his sides trying to suck in air.

"Oh my god! That was the best thing I've seen all day! Man Elsa what could you have possibly done to stink so bad that Olaf won't give you hugs?" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Well Elsa smells better than you any day Kristoff, because she doesn't smell like reindeer all the time." Elsa fell on to her back laughing tears streaming down her face. Kristoff got to his feet and dusted himself off before glaring at both Elsa and Olaf.

"Go to hell Elsa!" Kristoff snapped just making Elsa laugh even harder and Olaf to giggle at the scene. "And I thought you were on my side Olaf! You traitor!" Kristoff pointed a finger at Olaf with a smug look on his face. The queen stood back from the group with a look of love upon her face. Seeing all her children together, well except Kristoff but he was like her child anyways. The queens face faltered a bit as she remember that one of her children weren't allowed to join them in this moment. But now was not the time to think about it, she had come her on a mission to get Elsa ready and take her with them to the castle. They actually brought and extra horse for her. The queen cleared her throat. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the queen.

"Come on we got some stuff to get done. Kristoff go make sure yours and Elsa's stuff is ready." Kristoff did a mock salute, he turned on his heel and went off to do as he was told. Elsa tried to suppress her giggle at Kristoff along with Olaf but failed miserably. "Now as for you Olaf, would you mind going and getting the bucket we brought and fill it up with some water and soap please?" Olaf nodded his head and ran off towards the horses to go get the bucket and soap. The queen turns to Elsa. "As for you young lady, we're going to cut your hair. Come along now."

"Yes your majesty." Elsa followed after Nichol over to a rock. She gestured for Elsa to sit on the rock in front of her. Elsa did as she was told. Nichol placed a cloth around Elsa's neck but not too tight and tied a knot on the back. She undid Elsa's hair and let it flow down the girls back, her hair stopped half way down her back. Nichol ran her fingers through the hair then went to grab her scissors. While she was cutting Elsa's hair Olaf had brought the bucket back full of water and soap. He sat there and watched his mother finish trimming up Elsa's hair. The queen stepped back to look at her work. The sides and back of Elsa's head were practically buzzed the top was medium length for guys hair. She smiled. Elsa looked like a guy. She reached her hand in to the bucket and pulled out a rag.

"Close your eyes Elsa. Don't want any soap getting in to them." Elsa complied and did as she was told. After the queen had cleaned Elsa's hair the queen turned and picked up the bucket. Olaf giggled and the queen smiled and told him to shush. She turned around and lifted the bucket above Elsa's head and dumped it on her. Elsa jumped of the rock with start.

"Holy shit that's cold!" Olaf and the queen started laughing. Elsa wiped the water from her face and glared at the two.

"Well at least you don't stink now." Olaf managed out between laughs. Elsa's face turned as bright as a tomato. The queen and Olaf were laughing even harder. Elsa continued to glare at the two then smirked.

"Who wants hugs!?" Elsa started running towards Olaf who squealed and ran away from Elsa giggling the whole time.

"Not me! Your hugs aren't warm at the moment." Elsa finally caught Olaf and pulled him into a tight hug moving them from side to side.

"That may be true but your hugs are warm." The continued to giggle for a bit before she let Olaf go. Elsa then looked over to Nichol who was still giggling. Elsa smirked and started walking towards her. The queen saw this and turned serious.

"Elsa. Don't you dare do it." Elsa acted like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"What ever do you mean?" As soon as Elsa got close enough to the queen she wrapped her arms around her laughing.

"Elsa! Let go of me this instant!" She laughed out hitting Elsa lightly on the back. Elsa chuckled and let go of the queen. The queen smoothed out her ridding gear and glanced back at Elsa who was soaked to the bone. The queen turned and grabbed the clothed and handed them to Elsa.

"Go get changed. But hurry dear we need to leave soon if we want to get there in time for your test. Elsa smiled and ran off to go get changed. When she came back She was wearing her usual boots, black pants with Arendelle's symbol on it, a green jacket that stopped half way down her thighs, and white gloves. Her hair was slicked back and away from her face.

"Wow Elsa! You look like one of the guards! Doesn't she mama!?" Olaf pulled at his moms arm who smiled softly at him.

"Of course dear, but we're going to have to start calling Elsa Eric, got it Olaf?"

"Got it." He smiled and grabbed Elsa's arm. "Come on Elsa we got to hurry I want to show you to papa, Anna, and Rapunzel." Elsa smiled and followed after Olaf. The queen smiled and head off and got Kristoff then went on their way to the kingdom.

* * *

The city was amazing. The streets were crowded and were alive with the mid-day activities. But everyone stopped what they were doing and spread apart like the red sea when the queen, Olaf, Elsa, and Kristoff came through. Everyone was smiling and waving at them as they passed. Soon they made it to the castles gate. They were met with a few guards and servants, but in the middle was the king, Anna, and Rapunzel. The king showed no emotion upon the arrival, but very faintly you could see him smile at the queen and Olaf. Rapunzel turned and whispered in to Anna's ear. Anna turned read and smacked Rapunzel who put a hand to her mouth to cover her giggles. The four had stopped their horses and unmounted them and started walking towards everyone else.

"It's great to see you're back sweetie, and how's my little man doing?" The king took a step forward as did the queen and Olaf, while Kristoff and Elsa stood back from the crowd.

"I'm doing great papa! I was wondering if I could have Eric be one of my personal guards! He's really cool and great at fighting." The king looked over Olaf back at Kristoff and Elsa.

"Well young man come introduce yourself." Elsa flushed red.

"Of course your majesty." She took long strides in tell she reached the king. She bowed slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty. I'm Eric." Elsa stood straight again to see the king raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"What's you last name?" Elsa chuckled and rubbed behind her head. looking at the ground.

"I-I don't have one your majesty." The king huffed.

"Interesting. But now's not the time we must test you. I'm not going to allow some idiot to protect my family." The king turned on his heel and started walking off everyone following after him. The queen and Olaf stayed behind with Elsa. Olaf leaned in and whispered.

"Don't worry Elsa you'll do fine." Elsa smiled at Olaf who grinned in return. "I know you will. Oh! May I have a piggy back ride please~?" Elsa chuckled and bent down on the ground.

"Come on Olaf we better hurry." Olaf squealed and jumped on Elsa's back. They continued on their way to the training ground and stopped The king turned and looked at Elsa.

"Come forward Eric." Elsa did as she was told and took a step forward. "You'll be fighting the captain of the guards. Jack Frost." The king stepped out of the way to show a decent built man. He had white hair and blue eyes. He looked to be a few years older than Elsa about... 25?

"Get ready." Frost stated. Elsa did as she was told and unsheathed her sword and took a stance. Frost did the same. He smirked. "Begin!" He lunged at Elsa who took a side step and placed a foot to the side throwing him of balance. She took her chance and used the hilt of the sword and smacked him on his back making him fall. As fast as he fell he was up with a smirk on his face.

"Lucky shot." He stated. Elsa grinned. This time he slashed his sword downwards Elsa held up he sword and blocked it, she kicked her foot out and hit Frost's stomach making him fall on his ass. Elsa took her chance and stepped on his sword before he could pick it up. She kneeled down and placed the blade near his throat holding him in place. He was shocked. He's never been beat before. He smiled.

"You made it kid." Elsa smiled and got off of Frost and helped him up. He wiped himself off and sheathed his sword, Elsa following suit. He patted her shoulder.

"Great job Eric. Welcome to your new family." The king cleared his throat and they turned their attention to him. He smiled.

"Congratulations Eric. Your know one of our guards. You'll be stationed to protect Olaf from now on. Wait hold that, you'll be protecting Olaf and Anna. Here's your new sword. Dismissed!" He turned and left so did all the guards and servants. Leaving Olaf, Kristoff, the queen, Rapunzel, and Anna. Olaf ran towards Elsa and leaped into her arms.

"I told you! I told you Eric!" Elsa giggled at Olaf's antics

"I guess you were right Olaf." The queen walked over towards the two. Elsa let go of Olaf and looked at the queen.

"Hello your majesty."

"No need to be formal now, only when my husbands around. By the way well done." She smiled and brought Elsa into a hug. Anna and Rapunzel walked over to them. Elsa took a step forward grabbed Anna's hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you your majesty." Anna flushed red.

""N-N-Nice to meet you too! But please call me Anna." Elsa smiled and turned to Rapunzel and did the same thing. She turned back to the queen but before she could ask her question she spoke.

"He's getting ready to work her no need to worry." Elsa smiled and mouthed a 'thank you'. "I must take my leave now." Everyone said goodbye then Elsa turned to Olaf.

"What would you like to do?"

"Play knight versus dragon! I call knight you'll be the dragon!" Olaf and Elsa giggled.

"Well come on then!" The turned and ran off. Anna and Rapunzel following after them.

"He's pretty cute. That Eric." Rapunzel told Anna.

"I guess he is." She sighed dreamily watching her brother and Eric play around.

* * *

**Ok I hope that was good. I'm home sick at the moment and it's messing with my mind so if there's mistakes I'm sorry just let me know and I'll fix them.** **Anyways please review or pm your thoughts or tell me how I'm doing. In tell next time readers! ;)**


	4. Life As We Know It

**Heyo readers! :D I hope you're all doing good. :) Welcome to another chapter of 'Unknown Sisters'! I wonder how you guys even put up with me... So about this chapter it's going to move fast time wise, but after this chapter we'll see a bit more of Elsa and Anna together. Oh and I want to thank the quest reader who corrects my mistakes, since I couldn't really how much I appreciate it. :) Anyways on with he chapter! The disclaimer is still the same!**

**A/N: I've decided to give them birthdays. Elsa's is July 28, Anna's is April 5, and Olaf's is December 14. **

* * *

**.:CHAPTER FOUR-LIFE AS WE KNOW IT:.**

* * *

_"Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away."_

_- Blown Away 'Carrie Underwood'_

* * *

_**~One Year Later~**_

Giggling echoed through out the halls. The sound of approaching feet alerting any unlucky soul who may be in the path of the young royals and their guard. Everyone stood took to the sides as they ran by. Olaf tugged harder on Elsa's hand almost making the young guard fall over.

"Come on Eric! Anna's going to beat us to mama and papa! We can't let her take you for a full week! You're my guard!" Elsa giggled and Olaf's antics.

"Well actually Olaf I'm both yours and your sisters guard." Olaf huffed and puffed out his cheeks. He turned his head and glowered at Elsa.

"Well I know who you actually are, and I was your friend first." Elsa rolled her eyes. The two young majesties have fought over her ever since she got here. Olaf would always want to do something adventurous, or have her read to him, or just goof around. Anna would sometimes enjoy such activities but recently she would want to hold Elsa's hand, cuddle next to her, or go and have a picnic. This obviously annoyed Olaf to no end. Elsa would just sit back and watch the two bicker at each other such things, but recently they've started doing little competitions to see who get's Elsa.

They finally burst through the doors to the king and queens bedroom. Olaf groaned in frustration seeing Anna stand next to their parents triumphantly. Elsa was bent over trying to catch her breath. Olaf pointed his finger towards Anna.

"You cheated there was no way you could've gotten her before me and Eric! We took the shortcut!" Anna grinned wider. Taking a few steps towards her brother before patting him on the head. He smacked her hand away grumbling, Anna just put a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Well I actually found some better shortcuts." Olaf's mouth dropped.

"Really!?" he exclaimed. Anna started going in to details about where they were while Olaf listened attentively. Elsa finally stood up straight and smoothed out her clothes. They were like the guards but dark blue representing that she was one of the royals personal guards. There were few others dressed like this but she barely saw them while she was running around with Olaf and Anna. She was standing by the doors watching Anna and Olaf talk to each other while the king and queen stood of to the side looking at their children lovingly.

"Come here you two, your mother and I would like some hugs before we leave." The sibling leaped into their parents embrace, snuggling into them. Sometimes she was jealous of Olaf and Anna, she knows she shouldn't be, but she can't help it. They have two parents that cared deeply for them, while Elsa never knew hers.

The family broke apart after the king kissed both of his children's head. He looked over to Elsa and smiled lightly, she returned it. The king and queen started walking towards her. She stood straighter and put on a blank face.

"Eric you may drop to formality." The king said. Elsa did as she was told and scratched behind her head nervously. "Now I hope my two children haven't been much of a problem for you."

"No sir. They've been great." The king and his wife smiled at her.

"Well the queen has informed me your birthday is in five da-"

"Wait your birthday is in five day's and we didn't know about it!?" Olaf and Anna shouted at her. Elsa visibly flinched. The king turned and glared at his children who went dead silent. He turned towards Elsa and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that Eric. As I was saying before, I was told your birthday is in a few days and we wanted to do something for you show our thanks for what you've done for us. But since we won't be here for it we'll give it to you now. The we'll give you our separate gifts." The king stated.

"I'm grateful sir, really I am bu-"

"No 'but's' we want to give you something and you shall take it."

"Yes sir." The king smiled.

"Well a Olaf told us that you love to sketch and swordplay. So we've gotten you many art supplies. We've also give you permission to teach our children how to use a sword to protect themselves. I know that's not really a gift but it would be an honor for you and us."

"I'll do it sir and thank you." Elsa grinned.

"Now for your personal gifts the queen is doing hers first so follow her please." The queen left the room and Elsa followed after her. Once they were out of sight the queen turned around and pulled Elsa into a hug.

"I can't believe you're turning nineteen!" Elsa chuckled and ducked her head into the queens shoulder.

"Yeah I'm excited. I'll actually be able to take part in the annual world-wide sportsmanship fighting competition this year." The queen chuckled and pulled away from Elsa.

"Well then I guess you're going to like my gift." She turned the corner and returned her with her hands behind her back. Elsa looked at her quizzically. She pulled out a sword in its case and handed it to Elsa. She moved it around in her hands. Finally she pulled the sword from its case along the middle of the sword was a glowing blue light that followed the beautiful design that crossed each other with snowflakes surrounding it. Elsa swung it a few time. It was extremely light weight. Elsa looked at the queen with a look of aw.

"Where di you get such a sword? I've never seen or heard of a sword such as this."

"Well that's because I had it specially made. It took a bit because I had it magically enhanced, your sword can turn straight to ice now even with your bracelets blocking your powers. I had asked the trolls if such was alright. They agreed and are actually the ones who put the magic in the sword." Elsa took a step towards the queen and engulfed her into her arms, burying her face in the queens shoulder. The queen chuckled and returned the hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, I truly appreciate it."

"I know dear. That's why I did it. You're like my child." After a while they had started their journey back to the others. They had light conversation during this time They barely made it in to the room before Olaf ran up to Elsa jumping up and down.

"Whatcha get!? Huh? Whatcha get Eric!?" Elsa chuckled and ran a hand through Olaf's brown hair.

"I'll tell you later. I promise." The king cleared his throat and gained Elsa's attention. He smiled and motioned for her to follow after him. Elsa followed after him. They had walked in silence. As they passed guards and servants would say some short of greeting towards the two. They continued on their journey in tell they came to the royal garden. The king had dismissed everyone from the area except of course, Elsa and himself.

"Now Eric. I don't know much about you but with the way Olaf and Anna speak of you, it seems as if you had changed their life for the better. Though recently I've started seeing that Anna has taken," The king ran a hand through his hair looking to the side. "an interest in you. It was a few months ago when I noticed this, and of course as any father would do when their daughter has taken interest in someone the watch them. So I've watched you over the past few months, and I really liked what I saw. So after I talked to many people about this, including Anna. I've decided what my gift to you would be. Anna of course didn't know it was for your birthday, but I gave you her hand in marriage and it would be such an honor if you'd marry my daughter." Elsa stood their in shock unable to pronounce anything. She finally cleared her throat getting the courage to speak.

"S-Sir it such an honor to have your daughter's hand in marriage but-"

"But what!? Is my daughter not good enough for you!?" the king quickly lost his composure causing Elsa to take a step back from the man.

"N-No sir that's not what I meant. I just thinking she's a bit to young to be married, I think she should wait a couple of years before making her decision. I know that hearts usually change their course." He sighed and ran a hand over his chin.

"I understand. I shall ask her once again when she turns eighteen. Fair enough?" Elsa smiled graciously.

"More than enough sir."

"Great, now we must be heading off. I must get on the boat so we may arrive on time for the wedding." He turned and walked off, having Elsa follow after him. They walked in a tense silence 'til they got back to the room. After some time they were standing on the docks saying their goodbyes to the king and queen.

* * *

**_~Few Days Later~_**

"Hey Anna may I speak to you privately for a moment?" Anna grinned up at Elsa who had held her hand out to the young lady. Anna gratefully took the hand offered to her and was pulled to her feet. Elsa turned to Olaf.

"We'll be back soon Olaf." Olaf nodded showing what that he'd heard and went back to hitting the dummy with a wooden sword. Elsa and Anna walked hand-in-hand to a secluded area before stopping. Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before looking up at Elsa.

"What did you want to say Eric?" Elsa sighed and stepped away from Anna.

"You've got to promise that you won't freak out or anything before I'm finished okay?" Anna nodded her head showing she understood. "Anna I'm a girl. My name is not actually Eric it's Elsa an-"

"Your not a man!? Yet a woman!?" Anna and Elsa turned their heads towards the shadows seeing Jack step towards them, fuming. "So your saying I had lost a sword battle to a little girl!? And the king actually offered his daughters hand to you!?" Elsa held her hands out in defense.

"S-Sir l-let me expla-"

"No! I shall hear nun of it!" Jack stepped forward and pushed Elsa to the ground. Anna stepped forward and grabbed Jacks arm.

"Please Jack! Stop it I-I love her!" Jack grabbed her.

"She's get the majesty under this witches spell! Guards come take her away!" Many came running out and grabbed to princess dragging her away.

"Let go of me! I demand it this instant!" Her screams were cut short when a man hit her on the head. Elsa got to her feet and grabbed her sword.

"Hey you're not allowed to do that!" Elsa started charging towards her when she was suddenly knocked off her feet. Her sword flew out of her hand. Jack stood above her. He swung his sword down. Elsa raised her right hand, and explosion erupted from her wrist and to shouts of pain were heard through out the castles walls. Many people rushed out to the noise and wither stood their frozen in shock or screamed at the sight. Right before their eyes stood Jack hanging above the ground with a pillar of ice stabbed right through his chest blood falling to the ground. Elsa lay on the ground her arm completely burnt a fragments of the red gem flowing down the length of her arm. Someone finally seemed to recover their voice shouting the same phrase over and over again.

"Sorcery! She's a monster to control such powers! Kill her!" Many charged her way. She got to her feet and started running towards the gates. Running past an Olaf who keep screaming for her to stop and for the guards to leave her alone and that it was an accident. Once Elsa reached the gates she didn't stop running not even once she made it out of town she had ran into the mountains before she stopped only because she was lost. She fell to the ground crying, barely seeing the black shadow heading towards her...

* * *

**OMG! That absolutely sucked! Oh well I'll make it up the next chapter, please oh please don't kill me! Don't worry it will get go very good. I'm now changing the rating to 'M' for the up coming chapters. Review tell me your thoughts, in tell next time readers! XD**


	5. Coronation Ball

**HE walked ov3erA/N: Hello! Hope you've all been well! If not well get some chocolates it's cheaper than therapy! LOL! Just kidding I hope you'll be happy. Anyways, welcome back! I've hope you've all missed me. So this chapter we skip ahead about... four years? Oh well Anna's now twenty-one, Elsa is twenty-four, and Olaf is thirteen. I know it's a big jump but I don't want to tell you about Elsa's past few years so it stays mysterious.**

**A/N: I own nothing!**

* * *

**~CHAPTER FIVE: CORONATION BALL~**

* * *

_"I'm ten miles from town_

_and I just broke down_

_spitting out smoke on the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone_

_just trying to get home_

_to tell you I was wrong _

_but you already know."_

_Life After You 'Daughtry'_

* * *

The room was full of laughter and light, packed to the fullest. People talking with each other and dancing around the room, their cheeks held a red tint to them from both the heat and wine. At the front of the room was the royal family, well what was left of them... The young prince of Arendelle, Olaf White, standing by his right side was his sister. Anna White, though he was no longer allowed to call her by her name in public. Only by 'my queen' or 'my majesty', not that he truly minded. He taught to do so.

Though he loved socializing with the other important figures and royal family's he was not enjoying the company of the Duke of Weselton. A.K.A. the duke of Wesealton. He was trying desperately to get his sister on the dance floor for some 'polite conversation'. He scuffed. He knew what the Duke was trying to do, he was after all no fool. Trying to figure out Arendelle's secrets. If Elsa were here she would've had this man off their backs years ago. Elsa... his only real friend, of course he had other friends, but none like Elsa.

"Your majesty?" Olaf was forced to come back to his harsh reality. He realized the Duke had spoken to him and gave him alight smile.

"Yes Duke?" The man cleared his throat and gestured to the queen then the dance floor.

"Don't you think the queen should come have at least one dance with me? It's on friendly terms of course! No business stuff! For now..." Duke muttered the last part under his breath. Olaf gripped his sword and opened his mouth to tell the Duke and excuse so he would leave his poor sister alone... But from the corner of his eye he saw a stranger in a black cloak moving along the side of the wall. They were going unnoticed by everyone, everyone except him. Elsa had trained him in the few days he was with her to always have an eye open for anything out of the ordinary.

"Um, yeah... I mean yes! Take her I must go check on something. I'll be back in a moments notice." Olaf turned to leave when a hand wrapped around the upper part of his arm, causing him to stop and face the owner of the hand.

"Is everything all right Olaf?" Anna's façade she had up during these party's was amazing, but he's been with her enough to notice the slight crake in her voice. He gave her his genuine smile and rested his hand on the one on his arm and gave it a light squeeze. 'There's nothing to worry about Anna'" he whispered to her, "I just need some air. It's kind of stuffy in here." He grabbed his collar and pulled it a bit putting up his act. Anna gave a knowing smile and let go of his arm.

"Come back as soon as you can Olaf." Olaf bowed slightly towards Anna.

"I will as soon as I can your majesty." With that he turned and went off on his search for the cloaked stranger. He had pushed through the crowd saying sorry along the way, only having to stop a few time when someone stopped to talk to him. He looked around for a few more minutes and could fin d no sign that the stranger was still here. He walked up to the new captain, which happened to be a girl. Anna had passed a law about a year after Elsa and their parents disappeared from their life's forever. The captain saw him coming and stood straighter.

"What's wrong your majesty?" Even though the captain was a girl her voice was extremely deep.

"Nothing at all Ashley. I came to ask a favor of you." She raised a thin eye brow in question.

"What's this favor?" Olaf smiled.

"I was wondering if you'd alert me when you find a stranger in a black cloak and bring them to me." The captains face hardened.

"Was this person threatening you and the queen your majesty?" Olaf laughed putting a hand over his mouth.

"No, no! I am simply curios to who the person is." The guard nodded their head.

"Of course your majesty." Olaf smiled and turned to go find his sister. He had searched the room finding no sign of her, but he had found the Duke. HE walked quickly towards the duke and tapped his shoulder. He had a look of irritation then of shock before bowing to Olaf. Then standing back up looking up to Olaf.

"Y-Your majesty! What do I owe for your presence." He cleared his throat and whipped his face of emotion.

"Where is my sister?"

"Oh the queen!? Well she ran off with another prince after our dance. His name was... Hans I believe. The thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles." He still didn't show any emotion to this answer.

"Thank you Duke." He turned and left in the search of Anna and this so-called Hans. It was getting late into the night before he finally saw her again with a man with read hair and fugly-ass sideburns. Olaf had an instant dislike of the man. He looked smug while Anna looked... distressed. But Olaf put on his usual façade and smiled lightly at the two.

"Your majesty, where have you been all night? I've been looking for you for quiet some time now." Anna brushed an invisible strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit. She then smiled lightly before turning her head towards the man on her arm.

"I've been with Hans Olaf. He's quiet the charmer. That's actually why we came to find you Olaf." Olaf raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Well what is it?"

"Well you see Olaf me and Hans are now engaged. We were coming to make the announcement public." Olaf looked shocked as he took a step back. Anna looked even more distressed.

"Anna this isn't some fairy tale, you can't marry a man you just met. You know nothing about each other. Besides I won't allow it." Anna looked relieved a bit. There was a sudden jerk from Hans in to Anna that had not gone unnoticed by Olaf. Anna looked worse than before.

"Olaf I have to do this." Olaf took a step towards Anna and grabbed her free hand with both of his.

"You don't have to do anything Anna! You just became queen, you can take your time to find yourself a husband." Anna shacked her head no. She leaned in to Olaf and whispered in his ear.

"I have to Olaf. Hans has his men set up around us ready to kill everyone in here if I refuse his marriage offer. Olaf I can't risk everyone's life because I don't want to." Anna pulled back, Olaf just clenched his jaw and fist together before glaring at Hans who held a smirk on his face.

"I will allow no such thing to happen. Guards! Arrest him and his men!" They started moving towards them. Hans raised one hand and around the ceiling stood his men holding crossbows aiming it down at the people.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The guards halted their movements. Everyone started running out of the room leaving only Hans, Anna, Olaf, his guards, and their guards. "Now either give me the kingdom and you'll get to leave here in one piece. Olaf unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Hans. HE laughed and then smirked.

"I see how it is. Fire!"

"Olaf!" Anna screamed trying to move towards her brother but held back by Hans. HIs guards did as the were told but none of the arrows hit Olaf... instead they were all stuck in the layer of ice that surrounded him. Everyone stood there in surprise the ice melted around Olaf and he stood their unharmed but was much like the others.

"You shall leave them alone and leave on your ships and never return here again!" The cloaked stranger stepped out of the shadows and stood in the light of others.

"It's you..." Olaf managed out. "What is your name stranger." But before they could get and answer Hans grabbed Anna and pulled her in front of him holding a knife to her throat.

"Don't make any sudden movements or she's dead!" The stranger raised their right hand and a ball of fire shot out of their hand and hit Hans hand. He dropped the knife and his arm with a yelp as he stepped back he slipped on the ice that was behind him and fell on his ass.

"Well help me yo-" He looked up to his men to see them frozen to the walls. The stranger stalked towards Hans, watching as he slid back 'til he hit the door. The strange bent down in front of him. He was faced with piercing blue eyes.

"You'll leave now and your me shall follow understood?" Hans nodded his head vigorously. The stranger opened the door and Hans fell on his back but scrambled up to his feet.

"Retreat! I repeat retreat!" His men started leaving but he stayed an extra second. 'I'll come back and I'll kill you for ever crossing me." Then he left the stranger turned to leave with them but was stopped when all the guards in the room raised their weapons. The stranger held their hands up.

"Turn towards us please." The stranger did as they were told. Olaf stepped towards them.

"Who are you."

"You already know me." Olaf was taken back by the answer.

"Then show your face." The stranger slowly pulled of their cloak leaving a blond women standing in the middle of the room with her hair braided over her left shoulder she was wearing a blue tunic and her right hand was wrapped completely in a white bandage each finger separately wrapped. A scare ran down the woman's right eye. Olaf sucked in a breath and ran to the lady and hugged her. It was Elsa. She finally returned. The young prince started crying on her shoulder. She gently wrapped her arms around him.

"It's really you! It's really you!" Elsa laughed at the boy and he pulled back and whipped his face. Everyone else stood there with curious looks shared between them. Some cleared their throat. Elsa and Olaf turned their attention to Anna.

"Olaf, would you mind telling us who this is?" Anna gestured with her hand towards Elsa.

"This is Elsa Anna!" The queen stood there for a second. The guards ran and talked Elsa to the ground knowing what this person had done in the past while Anna stood there shocked and Olaf yelling to leave her alone. They pulled her off the ground.

"Elsa you are arrested for the murder of Jack Frost, and lying to the royal family for your own gain."

* * *

**A/N: * Goes and cries in a corner* Oh my god that sucked. I hope you'll all still be interested, I'm not the best of writers... **


	6. What You Have Become To Me

**A/N: I feel utterly useless and stupid. Gosh I hate friends and their judge mental shit. Anyways, lets begin correctly. Hello! How have you all been? I hope you've all been well if not I hope I can cheer you up somehow. So anyways i don't have a beta and am looking for one if any of you would like to help me with that I'd appreciate it. No really... because like I need help my writing is getting worse I swear. Now, onward we go! Now I own nothing! So no suing my butt please.**

* * *

**~WHAT YOU HAVE BECOME TO ME~**

* * *

_"I love you forever, forever and always_

_please just remember, even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you forever and always..."_

_Forever and Always - 'Parachute'_

* * *

"I demand to see her this very instant!" Seeing Olaf was a rare occasion that almost no one was able to see, but he wasn't mad at the moment he was more than mad. He was PISSED! He gabbed his pointed finger in to the guards chest in front of him. They were standing in front of the entrance to the dungeon, and have argued for hours with the guard to let him go see Elsa.

"This is not the time your majesty we've got a killer locked down in there." The guard threw his thumb behind his back gesturing towards the door behind him. "And I've been told my the queen herself not to let you go down there without her. You'll have to wait in tell her meetings are over with." Olaf let out a frustrated growl and leaned in towards the guards face. His height was unusual for his age but they said he'd probably on get a few inches taller throughout the years. He glared at the man before him as he tried to cower in to his clothing. The man broke in to a cold sweat and visibly gulped.

"I don't _care_ what the queen told you!" Olaf growled out. "I would like to speak to Elsa, she's my friend, and I know she would not have done it without a reason so let me through god dammit!" The guard opened and closed his mouth many times but not succeeding in creating a sound.

"Olaf!" The clanking of heels could be heard coming towards them. Olaf and the guard looked to the side to see the queen approaching them. "Leave the poor man alone! What had he done to you?" Olaf pushed the man before him in to the wall and steeped back from him to glare at his sister standing before him.

"Well I wouldn't have done it if you didn't restrict me from seeing Elsa! Why would you do such a thing! She is my friend and was yours! Why couldn't I speak to her alone!" Anna's face hadn't shown any emotion during Olaf's burst.

"Quit being so rash Olaf. We have a killer in there and I wouldn't like you to be their next victim." Olaf stood there in astonishment. He ran a hand through his hair breaking in to a historical laughter.

"Oh whoa, you really don't care about her anymore do you? Where's the old Anna I knew and love because the person who stands before me is not my sister. She's not sister I love anymore. She's a monster, I'm all alone with no family now, well except Elsa but she's locked up for self-defense."

"How dare you Olaf! I'm your sister and I love you. I show it to you all the time. But that, that monster down there is not your family I am!" Olaf scuffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah buying me stuff shows your love for me doesn't it? Well that's a lie! You're trying to occupancy me not show your love for me. Elsa expressed it for me all the time. She hugged me and cared for me! You just pat me on the back and say, 'Good job, keep up the work.' that's not love Anna." Olaf stomped towards the dungeon door and yanked it open.

"Your ma-"

"Let him go." The guard turned to look at the queen as Olaf left through the door.

"But your high-" The queen raised her hand and silenced the guard, she shock her head and lowered her hand. The guard nodded his head in understanding.

"Of course your majesty."

* * *

Olaf walked down the long corridor passing many open cells, but every once and awhile he would pass one that held a man for stealing and such. AS he turned the corner he came to a halt to a huge wooden door guarded by two guards. Olaf gestured them to the side.

"Do you need us to come in with you." He just smiled lightly and patted his sword on his belt.

"I can protect myself, now you two go on a break and come back in thirty minutes. Understood." They bowed slightly and walked past him. Olaf opened the door and walked in to the cell. I the corner Elsa sat there bare foot wearing the clothes they provided for her, since he clothes held many, many concealed weapons. Her trousers were brown a tattered, she also was wearing a white tunic un-tucked from her trousers. Her ankles and hands had chains on them. Her her was in a high ponytail. She raised her head when the door had opened.

"Hey Elsa." Olaf grinned as he knelt before her. Elsa gave a small smile.

"Hey yourself." Elsa straightened herself against the wall and lays her arms on her knees.

"So what do I owe the pleasure? Came her to personally kill me? I know hoe much you and Anna hate me now."

"What are you talking about Elsa? I don't hate you Elsa, as for Anna..." Olaf sighed and sat next to Elsa. " I can't say the same for her." He turned his head to his right to look at Elsa, who was staring at him with her intense blue eyes. "I actually came here to get your side of they story." Elsa's eyes widened for a brief second before she smiled.

"I'm glad you came here to ask that. No one has ever let me tell my side of the story." Elsa looked towards Olaf. "Are you sure you want to here my side of the story?" Olaf nodded his head encouraging her to explain what happened. "Well that day I was going to tell Anna I was actually a girl. Because... well I didn't want her to think she was falling for a guy and find out I was a girl. When I told her she looked a bit shocked. And apparently captain Frost was behind me when I told her and he got pissed. So we fought except I didn't draw my sword. He swung down on me and my bracelet exploded letting my powers free and he got stabbed by accident. The bracelets fragments embedded in to my arm. Then you know what happened from there."

Olaf nodded his head in understanding and grabbed Elsa's hand a squeezed it. "I believe you Elsa." Elsa scuffed and looked up to the window.

"Well you'll be the only one."

"Not true mother would have sided with you any day." Elsa giggled, using her free hand to cover her mouth. She started coughing horribly and blood came on to her hand. "Are you all right Elsa!?"

"Yeah I'm fine I've just been a little sick."

"A little!? You coughed blood up on to your hand!" Elsa chuckled.

"It's fine. It's not like I'm not going to die soon anyways."

"Don't say that! I'll protect you! I promise! You're my only family left..."

"Don't say that Olaf you have Anna." Olaf scuffed and pulled his hand away,.

"Yeah right she's no longer the same, not since mom and dad have... passed." Elsa sighed and pulled Olaf in to her arms.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't love you. Besides that was the day she had to start ruling the kingdom. She did it for the better, she did it for you." Elsa ruffled his hair and he giggled. He turned serious and looked up at Elsa as he tilted his head back.

"Do you really believe she did it for... for me?"

"Of course she did."

"I love you Elsa. And no matter what you're still apart of my family." Elsa stroked Olaf's hair.

"And you mine." They stayed quiet for a moment before Olaf spoke up.

"What are we going to do Elsa?" Elsa let out a breath and banged her head against the wall.

"Well see what happens because what ever happens to me I probably deserve, besides the world be a better place with out me." Olaf turned to protest but the door opened to reveal Anna. Olaf jumped to his feet and dusted himself off before turning to Anna.

"W-What are you doing her Anna?" Anna stepped closer in to the room and fixed Olaf's collar a bit leaving a red tint to his face. "Thank you."

"I'm here to help."

"But i thought you hated me." Anna sighed.

"No I don't truly, just upset with you for I can never hate anyone. Though I will tell you this it may not be that hard to keep you alive after all. You protected Olaf," Anna gestured towards Olaf. "And me."

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was short and probably not the best but I tried and I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Oh! And if you would like to become my beta just review to me or PM me. Well see you guys later! :) **


End file.
